mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Team Sleuth
Team Sleuth refers to a group of characters in Problem Sleuth. Basically, it refers to the good guys. At first the only member was Problem Sleuth himself. Eventually he teamed up with his rivals Ace Dick and Pickle Inspector to defeat some hideous Beasts in the Imaginary City Streets. Later things got even wackier as Ace Dick and Pickle Inspector started dividing and time traveling and re-arranging game states and who knows what else. The ultimate goal of Team Sleuth is to defeat Mobster Kingpin, get their hands on the Megaton Key and escape their office building. Team Sleuth is predisposed to posing when shit gets real. The realer the shit, the more dramatic the pose. Members of Team Sleuth *Problem Sleuth (PS) is the official leader of the team, thanks to his high Pulchritude stat. *Ace Dick (AD) is the brawn of the team, solving problems which require high Vim. **Fiesta Ace Dick (FAD) provides an even more ridiculous, and possibly infinite, amount of Vim. **Zombie Ace Dick (ZAD), the undead version of AD, is only good for biting things and absorbing preposterous amounts of damage. *Pickle Inspector (PI) is the tall, awkward, and highly imaginative member of the team. **PI literally has too many clones and variants and time-doubles to list on this page. Fortunately we have listed them on his page, so go crazy: PPI, FPI, PFPI, FFPI, and a whole gaggle of imaginary duplicates. Extended Team Sleuth Many other characters have aided Team Sleuth during their adventures. It's hard to tell where membership in this exclusive and prestigious club begins and ends (at least until PS gets around to printing some Team Sleuth business cards), but here are some notable honorable mentions. :*A driverless Candy Mecha, originally summoned by PI, has acted of its own accord on behalf of the team. :*Hysterical Dame (HD) is PS's Female Alter Ego and has put her hysterical aggression to good use defeating many of Team Sleuth's enemies. :*Nervous Broad (NB) is PI's Female Alter Ego and has tackled her fair share of weird puzzle shit. :*The Four Heroes valiantly responded to PS's call for aid. :*The Weasel King himself has been summoned on occasion to help the team. :*A trio of Gentlemen have also foppishly joined the team's shenanigans for reasons still at large. :*HD and NB command the loyalty of several Whores. :*The Honeybee Professor and his team of worker bees have toiled tirelessly to provide Team Sleuth with a steady stream of Comb Raves. :*At one point PS bought the aid of a Hired Muscle. :*Death himself has aided the team, going so far as to loan PS his trusty Scythe. :*Due to the Strumpet Priestess, a Demimonde Goddess and her Courtesan Angels have been summoned to give their aid. :*And let us not forget the tragically short-lived Higgs Bonehead. Trivia *In part 2 of Openbound, it's possible to reach a terrace with three Prospitian Agents who are mistaken for Team Sleuth. Category:Problem Sleuth characters